narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ino Yamanaka
Pictures Hadn't we had enough Ino Yamanaka pictures? I mean, we already have too much and people just keep on uploading them! --Rasengan888 23:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Trivia "While stated that Ino is taller than Sakura, in most appearances Sakura is usually the one that is taller." - I always thought that Ino was taller. If someone could show the pictures, I'd like to see it. Removed a small, very confusing, and false statement from the trivia. Hope this was ok. Maurthri 15:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Fans "Fans have speculated that Deidara was related to Ino because of their close resemblance." Seriously, do we need this here? Fans have also speculated that Rock Lee and Maito Gai are related due to their close resemblance but that's not true either, plus isn't Deidara from a different village.. Jutsu Mind Reading I know that Ino is part of the Yamanaka clan, but when did she use this tachnique. Only Inoichi, her father is stated to use this technique, Pain as well. Ino never used the Yamanaka Clan Mind Reading Technique, even if she is part of the Yamanaka Clan.--NejiByakugan360 15:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) well her clan can use jutsu that envolve the mind like in the prelemenarys for the chunin exam Ino,s jutsu involved the mind but her dad can use Joninlevel mind jutsu hope i helpedVegerot 21:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :She never used it, so it should really be removed. Just like that hair binding thing, which isn't considered an actual jutsu. --Vegerot 16:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Flower Art: Wolfsbane I know that Ino uses this technique while she is a little girl. But, is there another name for this technique? I just want to replace it.--NejiByakugan360 15:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :What exactly is this technique? Don't tell me it's when she threw that flower into a girl's mouth to protect Sakura. That isn't a technique, it's throwing a flower at someone. --ShounenSuki 16:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Flower Art: Wolfsbane is probaly a technique, she uses it to defend Sakura and poisen the other girl. It's a technique but not a Jutsu.--Itatchi43 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Its not a technequ its throwing a flower its like having a kunia jutsu or shurikin jutsu.Vegerot 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :dude techinque and jutsu are the same thingSaimaroimaru 00:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Medical Jutsu Is it proven that she learned med jutsu from Tsunade?--WindMistress Tsunade's training Ino only learned medical ninjutsu and standard medical-nin taijutsu from her training with Tsunade, corrct? Outside of games, she wasn't taught the Painful Sky Leg or Oukashou, was she? No, and proboly she was just trained by some medical ninja her dad knows. glad I can help.Vegerot 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't thnh so, but I just wanted to be sure. I hate her so I'm glad.-xNaminéx Pain's Invasion When did Ino ever try to "revive" Shizune? Who ever wrote that needs to either reword it or delete it. -WindMistress 17 March 2009 Shin Dashin No Jutsu! Hi everyone!!!! I just have a question!!! How can you translate this technique? Ino uses this technique in Naruto Episode 192 when she substitutes a fat princess, hehe... This technique consists in bringing another body near her (it's not a great technique but is a jutsu) I thought that may be i can put this jutsu in her technique box... but i don't know the name in english... i only know in spanish "técnica de acercamiento"... can anybody help me ^^' ???? --Kiba91 (talk) 18:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :New Approaching Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 21:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Why isn't the technique Four-Corner Sealing Barrier (Anime only) on her "jutsu" infobox? It was there before, so why was it removed? I know they (Team Three) couldn't complete the technique, but it doesn't mean they aren't capable of using it. Sorry if I interrupt the conversation, but also why her new approaching technique and her chakra hair rope technique aren't on her jutsu infobox? --Kiba91 (talk) 23:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fights I saw the previous section on this page about her Battle Record and I think thats actually a good idea!!! We can put it on all the Hidden Leaf 11 Pages or others who've been in remember able battles! AMTNinja (talk) 00:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC)